Faith Or Kathleen
by gothikrok
Summary: A mix up can change lives forever...


**Faith Or Kathleen**

**Chapter 1**

"Mr Atwood, you have a visitor. Should I send them in?" "Yeh, Thanks" Ryan replied to his secretary over speaker phone.

"Hey" Marissa said standing at the door way. "Oh Hey, Marissa" ryan said as he gestured for her to come in. "So, what brings you by?" "Well, you know how we're getting the house done." "Yeah, what happened?" "Well, the stupid contractors put a whole in the wall." "Really, they are supposed to be the best. Oh well, guess I'll get the company contractors to finish it for us."

"So, what are you working on?" Marissa asked walking over to stand behind him. "the blueprints for the apartment buildings near the beach." "Hey, maybe you should put a balcony here and here." Marissa said pointing. "Actually, that's a good idea." "Really?" "Yeah, so how are you Marissa?" Ryan asked as she was pregnant and engaged to Ryan. "I'm good, I feel heaps better." "Well, that's good." Ryan said pulling Marissa to sit down in his lap. "So" Marissa said before she shrieked from being pulled down. "You now, you'd look better if you did this" Marissa said quickly starting to ruffle his hair. Ryan fought her of and she stood up and continued until ryan started tickling her merciously (I think that how you spell it) "Quit it Ryan" Marissa shrieked still ruffling his hair. "Me stop, I'll stop when you stop." Ryan said laughing.

"Oh my god." Ryan said as Marissa sat on the ground quickly and yelled from pain. "Riss, what's wrong?" "It's happening" Marissa said as she noticed blood staining her dress. "Ry, something's wrong? Get an ambulance." Marissa said screaming with pain. Ryan called an ambulance and less than five minutes later the ambulance arrived. "Sir, what happened?" the ambulance guy asked Ryan. "um,. We were messing around abit and then suddenly she sat down on the ground and yelled and then we both saw blood staining her dress, so I called you" Ryan told the officer. "okay, we need to get her to the hospital really fast." "What's wrong with her?" ryan asked worried. "She's, giving birth. The child will be premature and she maybe bleeding internally." "Oh my god." "Are you coming?" "Yeah" ryan said as he followed them out.

They soon arrived at the hospital and ryan was told to stay out and wait. He did but he didn't want to. "Mr Atwood, can I have a word." The doctor said to Ryan. "Yeah, sure" "The baby's lungs aren't fully developed and we have your baby girl in the icu for baby's." "How's the mum?" ryan asked quickly. "We are so not sure she'll live, because she stopped breathing during birth and we resuscitated her and she went into a coma". "Oh my god, will she make it?" "We don't know. But if you like you can see your child and then see her." "Thank you." "Follow me" the doctor said.

Ryan walked into the room to where a crib with a sign saying 'baby cooper Atwood'. He sat down on the stool and looked at his beautiful daughter. Ryan had a few tears rolled down his cheeks after seeing his daughter. Ryan walked into the room were Marissa lay. "Marissa, you have to wake. Hun, I need you our daughter needs you" he leant over ad kissed her lips ever so softly but soon he was in a passionate lips lock with Marissa. He pulled away to see Marissa smiling at him. "You're awake." Ryan said as a few tear yet again rolled down his cheeks.

The doctor walked in the room and was surprised to see Marissa awake. "Ms cooper, you're awake. Well we have a few tests to run. But we also have good news. You gave birth to a little girl." "Thank you" ryan said.

Marissa turned to ryan and said "we need to name her" "how about, Faith" "yeah, Faith Hope Cooper Atwood" "Brilliant, oh my god." "What do you oh my god?" "I forgot to call everyone." "You what? Summer is going to kill you." "Well I was kinda pre-occupied" Ryan said pulling out his cell and calling everyone else. "They said they'll be here soon." "Good, I want to see her." Marissa said. "No, you don't ." Ryan said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "What do you mean?" Marissa said on the verge of tears. "Marissa, she had cords and tubes everywhere." "Why?" Marissa said as she started crying. "the doctor said because she was premature that her lungs hadn't fully developed." Ryan said tears slowly running down his cheeks. "It all my fault." Marissa said crying even harder. "Marissa, it's not your fault it no ones." "It all my fault Ryan, my fault." "Marissa if you think it's your fault the its mine to." "No Ryan, it is my fault." "What are you talking about" Ryan asked growing more and more worried. "I fell over. And … it's my fault" "No, Marissa it is not your fault." When Ryan said that Summer came in in tears and Seth closely behind.

"Coop." "Sum" Marissa said crying again. "Hey Man, you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Seth." "Hey Marissa" "Hey Seth." Marissa said hugging Seth and Summer. "Man mum and dad will visit tomorrow their flying home." "thanks." "Ryan, I want to see her " Marissa demanded. "Okay, we'll go." Ryan said getting the wheel chair. Marissa climbed in the wheel chair and Ryan pushed her down the hall towards the baby icu. Summer and Seth followed behind while summer cried into Seth's shoulder.

Marissa sat in front of faith and cried Ryan sat there with a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "So Coop, have you named her?" Summer asked. "Faith…. Hope…..Cooper….Atwood" Marissa said through sobs and then everyone heard Ryan say 'Hey Faith, we love you. And you are gonna get better then mummy and I can take you home and we can be a family' As Marissa heard Ryan say that Marissa said 'Yeah, because mummy and daddy want to take you home and spoil you because we love you so much and always will' suddenly Marissa was wheeled out of the icu and Ryan, Seth and Summer were being pushed out. They heard a being noise. They doctor came out and said "We are so sorry.She didn't make it" "Oh my god." Summer said as even Seth and Ryan were crying. "Um, doctor. Can we get some photos." "Yes of course." The doctor said as they all walked back again Marissa picked her up and smiled for the camera Summer and Seth joined in ad took a lot of photos.

Seth and Summer soon left but promise they would be there if the y needed anything. "Ryan, we lost her" Marissa said latching on to ryan and hugging him as If she let go he would die to. "We'll get through this." Ryan said kissing Marissa's forehead. "No we won't Ryan" "Marissa we will and we'll do it together"

5 months later..

"Ryan… I want a divorce." "What? Why Marissa?" Ryan asked shocked. "All we ever do is fight I don't wanna keep doing this over and over again." "Fine, just remember we have a connection and always will. No matter what" Ryan said as he signed the papers and agreed to leave her the house and everything to her except some of the money and furniture. "Goodbye Princess." Ryan said as he drove off with all his clothes and anything he needed and drove to a hotel until he got a place.

**Chapter 2**

1years later:

"hey Coop, did you hear?" "Yeah Sum, I heard he's getting married" "I know, I mean are you invited." "Yeah, he said that we should meet at Faith's place." "And where was that?" "Our place" "The beach""Yep, the beach" "You Okay with this" "Yeah, I'm fine I'm happy for him" "Well, good. But I gotta go. So when you coming?" "I leave tonight" "Okay. See you soon. Do you want me to pick you up?" "No. but thanks. Um Ryan and his fiancé are coming to get me." "Well bye."

"Hey Marissa" ryan said as he hugged her it was sort of orrquad. "hey ryan. I found something of yours, I've still got mine so I thought you might like yours. "really" ryan asked confused. Marissa reached into her bag and pulled out a mini photo album. As soon as he saw the cover he remembered what it was. "thank you so much Marissa, I was wondering where it was?" "Yeah, I found it about a week ago."

"Anyway, Marissa this is Danielle. Danielle Marissa." Ryan said making the introduction. "Nice to meet you." Marissa said reaching out to shake her hand. Danielle accepted and said "Yeah, you to." They were startled by Ryan's phone ringing that oh so familiar tune it was start wars. The Marissa's rang with the same tune. "Hello" Ryan said as he answered his phone. "No, why?Um, I can't I have 2 months off. Noway" During this Marissa was on the phone "Hey, I'm good.. What? I can't, I know but I can't.---Fine fire me I was going to quit anyway. Bye Danielle." Marissa said during her conversation to her boss back in Boston.

"So Ry. Who was that?" Danielle asked curiously. "um Seth. Wanted to see if I could go play video games with him." "Again. You did that yesterday." "I know it is just that he wants to Marissa." "Oh, do what ever" Danielle said walking of towards the exit. "Here Marissa, let me take that." Ryan said picking up her 2dufle bags while she rolled her suitcase. "Thanks, um Ryan." Marissa said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. 'yep, he is still the one that own my heart' she thought "yeah." "Um, are we still on for the whole talking and remembrance thing" "yeah of course".

They soon arrived at Seth and Summers house. They all got out of the car and Summer ran out Hugged Marissa "Hey Coop." "Hey Cohen" Marissa replied since Summer had married Seth. "Hey Chino" Summer said hugging him as well. "Hey Dorkett" "hey Coop" Seth said as he hugged her and whispered into her ear 'He's not happy' "Thanks" Marissa said as she stood back.

"So Chino, I am so gonna kick your ass" Summer yelled as she had beaten Seth and Marissa and Ryan was the only one left because Danielle didn't like video games. "Yeah, Cohen. That really hurt" Ryan said sarcastically as Marissa, Summer and Seth attacked him with cushions ryan grabbed one and he and Marisa teamed up and they were soon in a huge pillow fight. "Now, that was fun" Ryan said as Marissa's head rested on his shoulder for a moment. He got caught up and was about to place his arm around her when they heard "Yeah, that looked like fun" She said as she stormed out and stood at the end of the drive way even though she knew Ryan wouldn't step on the end of a drive way with a girl unless it was Marissa. "Danielle." Ryan yelled as he stood at the front door. "What!" "Come here. Can we at least talk" Ryan yelled back. "Come here then" She yelled. "You know I won't that I can't." "Yeah, because your ex-wife is inside." "Listen, she maybe my ex-wife but that's all" "Fine" she said as she walked back up and turned to him and asked. "Then what was that photo album she gave you." "Nothing you need to know." "why not?" "Because it is painful okay. Painful" ryan said as he walked in to find Marissa and Summer crying and Seth comforting both of them. "Hey Riss. What's wrong?" ryan asked.

"Ryan, don't call me Riss. And it was all my fault." Marissa said as she ran upstairs and collapsed against a door. "Summer. Why was she crying?" ryan asked worried and scared. "She thinks it was her fault" "What was?" "Faith" Summer said as she handed him the photo album and Danielle had walked in. he looked at Danielle then upstairs. "Ryan, you make your choice right now?" "Listen. I love you but I have to talk Marissa." He said as he shoved the album in her hands and ran upstairs. She opened the album and was shocked to find a photo of Marissa, ryan and a baby in Ryan's arms.

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my god" she said under her breathe. then suddenly they heard Marissa yell "Ryan, It was my fault." "No it wasn't. Marissa. What happened wasn't your fault." "Yes, it was ryan. I feel guilty for what happened" she half yelled and whispered the rest. "you shouldn't it wasn't your fault." "Ryan, we lost her. It was all my fault." "It isn't your fault. I don't, summer and Seth don't, no blames you for what happened" Ryan said as Danielle saw ryan and Marissa walk downstairs his arms wrapped around her.

Ryan sat on the couch and Marissa sat next to him. Everyone sat around them ryan had a tear stained face and Marissa was still crying. "It was my fault" she said again. Ryan placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at his and said "Look At me, it was and never will be your fault. Listen as much as we love Faith they said no matter what she wouldn't make it." "I know. But if I hadn't gone it labour early we would have a daughter" "Listen, it isn't your fault. You can't control when you go into labour. Listen she had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and your nose, my smile and she was us together and no matter what we can't forget that. I never will" Ryan said as a tear rolled own his cheek. "Neither will I" Marissa said as he kissed his cheek and said "come with me, ryan please?" Marissa pleaded with him. "Where to?" "To Faith Hope Cooper Atwood" "Okay" ryan said as he stood and walked out the door with everyone following Summer sat in the back with ryan and Marissa while Seth drove and Danielle took the front seat. They all sat in complete silence until Marissa's phone rang. "hello." "Is this Mrs. Cooper Atwood.?" The unfamiliar voice asked. "yes, this is she." "We have your daughter." "What? She died." "No she didn't." "What are you talking about?" "We have Mr and Mrs gonzalis her and they got a dna test done and the daughter they have isn't theirs but yours." "Um, I'll be right there." Marissa said smiling. "Seth, drive to the hospital" She demanded. "What going on Marissa?" ryan asked confused to her happiness. "She's alive, ryan alive" "Who?" "Faith"

**Chapter 4**

"I'm looking for Doctor Alexopilus" "Room 203. Miss" "thank you." She pretty much ran to the room. "Hi, I'm Mrs Cooper Atwood." "hello, would you take a seat." "thanks" Marissa said sitting down. Everyone stood behind her. "So, when your daughter was born she had mistakably was swapped with Mr and Mrs Gonzalises child." "Well, what do you do about it?" Marissa asked, "Well, offcourse you would like you daughter back." "Yes. Of course"

"Mrs Copper Atwood, we would just like to say how sorry we are that this happened. And that you have a lovely little girl." "Um, what did you name her?" "Kathleen" "Thank you, we have something for you" Marissa said as she reached into her wallet and pulled out a photo of Faith. "here, we named her Faith." "Thankyou." With that they handed over Kathleen and left. "Hey Kath, I'm your mummy. Now is there anything else we need to do Doctor?" "No, you can take her home." "Thankyou, thankyous so much" Marissa said as she stood and Ryan had a tear roll down his cheek.

Danielle stood there unfazed and she didn't care. "So Ryan, can we go now, we've got to finish the invites." "I am so sorry Danielle, but I can't leave Kathleen. And I won't." "I didn't ask you to do that , you can look after her on weekends." "No, Danielle. There won't be a wedding. Seeing Marissa happy again made me realise. I love with her. And I always will." Ryan said as he walked and turned to Marissa and kissed Kathleen's head and the Marissa. "I love you, Ryan always have and will." "I love you to." Summer ran and hugged Ryan then Marissa with Kathleen. "Ryan, here" Danielle said giving Ryan her ring. "Bye." Ryan said as Marissa handed him Kathleen.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm your daddy." "Dada" Kathleen said as he looked up at Ryan the looked at Marissa and said "Mama" Ryan looked down at his daughter and laughed as Marissa walked up behind him and grabbed his free hand. "Hey, I have to ask you something" ryan said as he handed Kathleen to Summer and took her hand and took of her wedding ring and the engagement ring. "Marissa cooper Atwood will you marry me again?" "Yes." Marissa said as Ryan slid the engagement ring back on her finger.

**Chapter 5**

6 months later the wedding had been planed and it was 2 months before:

"Hey Riss, I'm home" Ryan said as he walked in the door. He soon was attacked by a little blonde haired girl in a towel. "daddy" Kathleen said. "hey Sweetie" Ryan said as Marissa came down stairs wet. "Hey What happened?" Ryan asked curious to why she was wet. "You daughter doesn't like baths" "Okay, hey Kath, can you go have a bath for daddy?" "Okay" she said as she ran upstairs. "Why does she always listen to you" Marissa asked hugging Ryan so he was all wet. "She loves me." "Mr Funny man, go make dinner" "What? No way. You" ryan retorted. "I am going to take a shower and get ready for the fundraise tonight. Remember." "No" "We need to eat, and have Kath ready aswell." "So, were taking Kath?" "Yeah, now get dinner ready. Get changed and get kath into her pyjamas." "she's going her pj's?" "Yep, don't want to wrestle her later" "Good idea." Ryan said as he kissed Marissa and walked in the kitchen and started making grilled cheese.

"Ryan, Marissa how are you ?" Kirsten asked and then saw a tiny head pop out from behind Ryan's leg. "Hello Kathleen." "Hi" She said and hugged Ryan's leg. "So Kirsten, where's Sandy?" Marissa asked Kirsten. "At home, he wanted to finish his last level which means he won't be here." "See, we turned him mum" Seth said as he walked up behind her. "Well, good work." Kirsten said walking away to talk to Julie.

"So Ryan, you've got a new accessory?" Seth asked preferring to Kathleen. "Yep." Ryan said as he picked her up. She snuggled into his shoulder while Ryan started to rock her. "Anyway, Seth where's Summer?" Marissa asked. "I'm right here." Summer sadi hugging her from behind. "Hey." Marissa said turning around and hugging her.

"Anyway, Riss. I think we should head home." Ryan said pointing towards Kath in his arms. She had fallen asleep. "Yeah, see you guys later." Seth said as she and ryan walked of towards the car.

"Dad!" Ryan heard a whine through out the house. "Dad!' her heard again then heard the door open and Kath run in and jump on the bed. "Dad!" "Yeah," "Where's Mummy?" "She went out with Aunt Summer" "Yah." "Your happy your mum left you here." "Yep, I can spend the day with my Daddy." "Your so funny." Ryan said as Kath climbed in to the bed in front of Ryan and he wrapped his arms around her.

Four hours later.

"Anyone home." Marissa said loud. "Hello?" Marissa said again as she walked up stairs to find Ryan and Kath curled up together asleep. She took of her shoes and sat next to them and lightly touched Kathleen nose and then both their eyes fluttered open at the same time to see Marissa in front of them.

"Hey Sweetie" Marissa said kissing Kathleen's head and then Ryan. 'hey huney" Ryan said. "So, what did you guys do today?" Marissa asked. "Well….." Ryan started but was cut off by Kathleen saying "We slept" happily. "Well, I think it is about time we have dinner" "Yeah, I'm starving" Ryan said sitting up. "What do you guys want for dinner?" Marissa asked grabbing a cup of orange juice for Kathleen, two cups of coffee one for herself and the other for Ryan.

"FISH!" Kathleen yelled. "Kathleen.." Ryan scolded. "Hey Ry, how about we get Seth, Summer, Sandy, Kirsten and My mum and Dad." "Yeah.. and?" "Go out for dinner." "Sounds good, where?" "I dunno.. maybe the Arches." "Sounds good.." "Okay, I'll go make the arrangements while you get Kathleen ready…" "Okay… Kathleen come on we are going out for dinner." "Okay" She said running upstairs.


End file.
